California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) Los Angeles City College, East Los Angeles College, and Pasadena City College have established a very successful collaborative for developing the careers of talented community college science minority students. In the period since last review, 92% of the participating students that completed the program transferred to four-year institutions. We propose continuation of this effort that is making a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical research careers. We anticipate that at least 80% of the participating community college students will transfer to four-year universities in science majors. This is an ambitious goal as the transfer rate from these community colleges to four-year institutions is some 20% overall. The program we propose for continuation is deliberately designed to: 1) develop student skills in mathematics, basic sciences, and the English language as a foundation to high academic achievement in undergraduate majors in the natural sciences; 2) that students are motivated to careers the biomedical sciences through participation in solid research experiences and interaction with science faculty and other biomedical scientists, and; 3) that students are prepared for the transition from community college students to upper-division undergraduates at universities. Furthermore, we expect that at least 70% of those who transfer to Cal State LA and get further career development through participation in its MBRS-RISE or MARC U*STAR programs will continue to Ph.D. programs on graduation. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Tunstad, Linda